With the rise of social network platforms, users have built social networks of connections personalized to each user. These connections, along with the content they generate, are indicative of the each user's preferences. Furthermore, there has been a trend toward location-based discovery, such as discovery of new venues, products, and/or services. While some location-based discovery platforms exist, they do not personalize or tailor the provided recommendations to the user's preferences. Thus, there is a need in the personalized recommendation field to create a new and useful system and method of location-based recommendations.